The truth and betrayed
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The truth of the attack

What if kushina left the village with naruto's sister when Danzo and the third said he died, naruto grew up with the help of Mikoto Uchiha, who thought that her friend abandoned naruto, watch as Naruto becomes a powerful ninja and meets people from every where, and I mean EVERY where!

This will a prologue to the story!

Cxxxxxxxxx

The kyubi was finally finished and Minato was holding Naruto, he saw Danzo, the third, and Orochimaru walking towards him. "Lord third I finished the kyubi and survived the sealing" sad Minato with a smile, Orochimaru nodded and left, Danzo and the third the attacked the weekend Hokage and killed him...

Cxxxxx

Sorry it is soooooo short but the next chapter I put up will be nice and long

I no own Naruto


	2. Chapter 2

Finals and revolutions

Part one

The finals

There is not going to be a invasion during the exams, orochimaru is there as the otokage

Me talking: (hi)

Normal: "hi"

Demons: /come on kit\

Thoughts: 'hi'

Cxxxxcxxx

"This is the finals of the chunin exams, naruto Uzumaki and sasuke Uchiha come to the floor to begin your match, the winner will go on to the ninja world tournament, and will become chunin" says the third with a smirk, he knows naruto will lose and he will make him the village tool. While Sasuke will win and become hokage, the third was happy that he lied to Kushina, now the battle starts...

(A/N sorry I am not good with fights so give me ideas and help)

Naruto and Sasuke's kunai clashed as they ran at eachother, the jumped back and Sasuke made some hand signs. "Fire style: grand fireball jutsu" Sasuke shouted, a big fire ball came right at Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and made hand signs "wind style: great breakthrough", a gust of wind hit Sasuke and set him into the wall hard. There was a Sasuke like impression. Naruto smirked and went after Sasuke as he fell off the wall, when Naruto got close to Sasuke, he went for his new taijutsu moves (I will describe what happens now) a right jab, left hook, spinning back fist, and a back flip kick, and that sent Sasuke into the ground (if you get the moves reference, you are awsome). Sasuke was getting back up and growled at Naruto, he hit naruto with a punch but it was a shadow clone, sasuke was then hit by a rasangen and hit the wall and then the ground, he was KO'd and every was shocked. "Here is your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Said the protector...

(At the same moment)

A red headed women and a young girl ran through the trees as they made there way towards the Village at high speeds...

Xxxxxxx

So sorry for the short chapter, and I have a question, what should naruto's taijutsu I gave him be called


	3. Chapter 3

Finals and revolutions

Revolutions

Xxxxxxx

Naruto was pulling himself up and smiled brightly, he could not believe him self, he was beat the stuck up Uchiha and proved every one wrong. Thanks to Jiraya's help he was able make a rasengan and win. Now he proved himself to be a ninja. He started to leave and the Hokage came down and walked towards Naruto, Naruto raised his arms to hug his "grandpa" figure.

The Hokage walked right past Naruto and was helping up sasuke up and whispers some thing in his ear. The old Hokage gets up and clears his. "The winner is sasuke Uchiha by the uses of a forbidden jutsu" says the Hokage, Sasuke smirked at Naruto and the Hokage raised his hand. Naruto looked defeated and stared in shock. The Hokage smirked at Naruto and then walked away with Sasuke.

(At the same time inside Naruto's seal)

A women with dark red hair was watching what happened and scratched her fox ears. "Naruto why did this happen" she asked out loud.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto now was running through the forest of death and was crying, little did he know that a purple haired women was fallowing him.

Xxxxx

Sorry for a short chapter and all, school as been busy and such

I need a paring for naruto you all tell me who you want


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was now drying his tears off with a peace of cloth he has, he turned around and started to run back to the stadium...until he ran into some one. That person was anko mitarashi. "Oh sorry Anko, I did not see you, sorry about that" Naruto says while helping her up. "It's fine brat...are you ok from what happened before...you know at the stadium" she asked in a very un-Anko like fashion, " yeah let's get back their now" Naruto says and runs back as fast as he could.

(At the Hokage tower)

Orochimaru is staring at the women he thought was dead...Kushina Uzumaki and a red haired girl. "Who are you" he asked as he brought out his sword to fight the "imposter". "Orochimaru what are you doing?" Kushina asked

(Flash back)

It was the day after the attack. Orochimaru was on a mission to suna that day for help, jiraya was scouting out of the village, and Tsunade was busy healing, so they were all busy and told the same thing.

Kushina died.

(Flash back end)

"Orochimaru you were lied to I think, I was walking down a bridge in wave country, and I saw the great Naruto bridge and it talked about Naruto Uzumaki, I think the third lied to about all of this" Kushina said and Orochimaru peaced it all together, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok then I would love to help but I have my village to go to" Orochimaru says, and with that he went back to Oto.

(With Sasuke back at the stadium)

Sasuke was think about how he won, he a was not happy about it, but he showed the Uzumaki up, and now he, the third, and Danzo are about to sign a paper to go to the ninja world tournament.

"Ok Sasuke sign here and you are done" says Danzo with a smirk. Sasuke was about to sign but then are favorite blond jumped into the stadium, "hey ya know this is gonna sound stupid and all but, give me a rematch in 2 months how about that" Naruto says as he puts his fist up, "Sasuke was about to answer, but the third beat him to it, "no Naruto you lost fair and square". Sasuke growled at that. "No old man, he will get a rematch, but you 2 are going to train me for it, ok" Sasuke smirked.

(With jiraya, sorry for so many changes)

Jiraya was talking to Tsunade on how Kushina and Naruto were still alive. Tsunade got up and left. Causing jiraya to sigh.

(With Naruto)

At the same time a red haired women was standing next to him, glaring at the third, "Kushina your here, um what are you doing here" the third asked while he started to back up. "Well I learned that MY SON IS STILL ALIVE AND YOU LIED TO ME, I should kill you right now" as Kushina said this she turned to Naruto, "Hello there...son" she then hugged Naruto as he passed out from brain overload...

(Later)

As Naruto started to wake up he was in the hospital and saw the red haired women who called him son.

SON!

"Are you my...um...mom" Naruto asked as she stared at him. "Yes I am son, I am called Kushina Uzumaki, before you ask where I was lied to by the third, and you have a sister and a younger brother" and with that, Naruto hugged Kushina tightly...

(Later when Naruto left the hospital)

At the hospital Naruto met his sister, Natsumi, who was the opposite of him, she was quiet and nice. "NARUTO" Naruto looked up to see kiba and choji. "Man are you ok" choji asked. "yeah I am, thanks for asking" Naruto said as he looks at Kiba, and he is staring at a red haired girl that is very fit and is wearing a formal kimono that is red and has a orange fox on it. "Hey babe wanna hang out" Kiba called out with a smirk as he walked up to her. The girl blushed and looked away, "no thank you, but maybe some other time" the girl said as Kiba put a arm around her. "Kiba, stop hitting on my sister" Naruto says with a glare. "That's your sister Naruto" Kiba says, laughs, and walks away, choji says goodbye and leaves.

Xxxxxxx

I hope you like this new chapter I don't own naruto or anything like that.


End file.
